How to Break a Heart of Stone
by EchoRedfox
Summary: They've lived different lives but they both fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Howletta is different from anyone he's ever met before. Deuce is makes her think about what could happen if she fell in love
1. Coming home

**Howlette POV**

I sighed as the clock drew closer to three. Today would be my last day at Silver Moon. I wasn't really happy or sad, if anything could describe how I felt it would be relieved. I have been in this hellhole for seven fucking years. I was shipped here because I got too sick to be around other monsters. It wasn't my fault my twin tried to kill me in the womb. The bell ringing broke my train of thought. I shook my head and gathered my things. My brother was already at my dorm room when I walked to it.

"Clawd you're here a day early." I said while unlocking the door and pushing boxes out of the way.

"Yeah. Mom wants you home tonight. Trust me Letta we have all missed you." He said with a giant smile.

I snorted. The only reason I was even given the chance to come home was because last year I had tried to off myself by cutting my wrist and by taking a bottle of sleeping pills. Neither worked my ass of roommate called 911 each time and finally the school called my mother. They don't really care. Well at least my father and twin don't. I'm not strong like they are.

I guess I was starting off into space because Clawd snapped his fingers in my face. I blinked rapidly before sighing and fixing my glasses. We really didn't talk much as we loaded all of the boxes into Clawd's car that he called 'The Mutt'. When the last box was put into the trunk we got in to the front of the car. Once on the way home Clawd was really distracted while he was texting and when he realized that we where approaching a red light extremely fast he slamed on his breaks and my head hit the dash board.

"Shit Clawd pay attention to the damn road and not your phone." I hissed while rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry Letta." He said in a childish tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and blinked when my vision was blurry but it didn't get better so I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose to see if my glasses where still there. They weren't I cursed inside my head and bent down to feel for them. When I found them Clawd must hat hit a hole in the road or something because I was forcefully bumped and I hit the back of my head. I groaned and sat up putting my glasses back on. After the throbbing in my head went away I leaned my head against the window. Soon what was once a view of a bustling city transformed into a array suburbs and local shops.

"Letta... Look I know a lot may seemed to have changed but trust me after a few days it won't seem so bad." He said when we pulled up in front of our house.

"It's going to be a living nightmare that can't escape from." I muttered before grabbing the most important bags.

I was leaning into the trunk when I heard two deep male voices.

"Clawd what the hell man you missed casketball practice today." One that smelled like burning ash and smoke spoke first.

"Heath you hot head he told us he wouldn't be there." I heard a light smack, after the second started talking.

"Oh right." The one called Heath laughed.

I'd had about enough of them. When I stood up my glasses fell and I didn't have time to pick them up when I turned around. I'm worse than a bat caught in the sun for eyesight so to say I could see was a cruel joke. I thought I could make it to the pourch to put down my bags but one of the guys. (I'd put my money on smokey) Thought it would be funny to trip me. But when I fell I pulled the second guy down with me. He had landed on top of me and I heard a clatter next to my right ear. I shivered when I felt his hand slightly touch my arm and head to reach what made the noise.

I grunted when he moved to get off me. I really didn't want to risk looking like an idiot by trying to walk again so I just sat there and pulled my knees under my chin. I heard rustling in the trunk and the next thing that happens is I have my glasses back on my face. I rushed to pick up my bags to keep from furthering my embarrassment.

When I reached the house the door was already open and quite a few of my bags and boxes littered the front room of the house. I sighed and got to work. My oldest sister still living in the house Roxy had moved to Boo York to pursue a modeling career. And since I was moving back in I was told I could share the room with Lena. I walked up the stairs and down all the way down the hallway to an open door and two twin beds.

"Letta. I'm so happy to see you." I heard a young female voice sound from behind me.

"Lena it's great to see you." I said while putting the boxes and bags down so I could hug her.

"It's been awhile since I saw you." She said while helping me bring everything into the room.

"Yeah it has. Um which side do you want?" I asked when we brought the rest of my stuff upstairs.

"The door side." With that she left to get her own stuff.

I signed and started to unpack everything. I started with my clothes, then books, movies, ect. Lastly I unpacked my Silver Moon scareball bat and jersey. The jeresy was in a large frame with pictures of the whole team. I leaned the bat against the wall next to my bed and started to pick up the empty boxes and bags. Then Howleen came back and started to get her stuff organized. I yawned while I helped her. After we finished I curled up on the bed and started to drift off.

" Letta are you going to school with us from now on?" I heard Lena ask.

"Yeah pup I am." She might have said something to that but I driffed to sleep.


	2. Failing Bites

_Guest: Thank you for the oc. I'm going to have her be Letta's first friend in the school if that is alright with you._

 **Letta POV**

Thank moon for Lena having an alarm set to wake up or else I might have sleeped all day. I hurried to get in the shower before anyone else could take all of the hot water. Knowing both Clawd and Clawdeen it was a possibility I was already to late to take a hot shower. I had my glasses, clothes for the day, and my shoes in my arms when I walked into the hallway. I sighed with relief when I saw no one in or around the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me before I turned on the foset and let the water heat up. When I realized that the water wasn't going to get any hotter I pulled up the tab and got in. I didn't need to wash my hair just yet so when I got out I just brushed it and pulled it up.

I pulled my shirt over my head and then put on my jeans. After I put my glasses on my face I brushed my teeth and my ponytail once more before putting on my shoes and going downstairs to grab an apple for breakfast. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that I was the second one up and ready for school. Clawd was sitting at the table waiting for everyone else. I picked up a bright green apple a bit into it.

"Are you gonna ride with me, my girl friend, Deenie, Lena, and the boys?" He asked eating a spoon full of scary-o's.

"Hell no. I'd rather walk to school than ride in a car with you driving again!" I said when I swallowed my apple bite.

"Alright enjoy the fifty minutes it's gonna take you to walk to school." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh I will fluff butt believe you me. I will." I said with a smirk as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

The walk to the school wasn't really as long as Clawd said it would be but boy was it annoying. I had to walk past and through six different neighborhoods. I lost count of how many giant houses I saw. The one that stuck out to me was the last one I saw. The front yard was littered with several giant stone statues of man and monster alike. I was still standing on the sidewalk admiring the well done artwork on it when my ears twitched and I heard someone walking up to me.

"If you don't hurry she'll turn you into one to." I shook as the deep voice spoke.

I'm gathered myself enough to somewhat run away. I slowed down in front of a pyramid and fast walked the rest of the way to school. When I walked into the main office building it seemed like all the staff was trying to keep from coming back to life. I made my way to the main desk and asked the zombie woman whose name tag said 'Bre'.

"Excuse me but I transferred here yesterday." I said hoping she could speak English and not zombie.

"Ugh uggghh." Was all she could seem to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand that." I said to her.

"She said we have the file." I heard a quite voice sound from behind me.

"Thank you um hi I'm Howletta what is yours?" I asked quietly and quickly.

"I'm Percy." She said just as quitely as I did.

"Percy can I ask for your help with this woman?" I might have said it to quickly but I don't think she really noticed.

She helped me get my schedule and locker number before we parted ways. I rushed to my locker to put away my bag. I heard the locker next to mine hiss as if it was being touched by a hot flame.

"Hey hot stuff oh wait that's me." The source of the hissing laughed.

"Your not so hot smokey. I could put you out with my water bottle." I said while slamming the door to my locker shut.

He looked so shocked at my response that it game me enough time to slip away and get to my home ick class. The only open seat was next to a guy with snakes for hair. I gulpped and lightly tapped his scaled bicep. He turned his head toward me and raised a green eyebrow. I motioned to to the open seat in front of me. He never broke eye contact while he nodded. I sat my stuff on the floor next to me and sat on the stool.

"Alright children let's get ready to spaghetti and eye balls now follow my instructions exactly we don't want a repeat of yesterdays goatloaf." An old woman said very sternly.

I gulped and wrote down every ingredient and each step. When it came time to cook though I was extremely nervous. So nervous that I but Wolf's bane into the mix instead of bats blood. Once it hit the boiling water the wolfs bane started to smelled up the whole class room. I blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. That was a big mistake. I started to cough and choke on the fumes. It was so bad the teacher had to send everyone out of the classroom in fear I had poisoned my food.

My next few classes went smoothly. But when it came time for lunch I was at a lose for words. There was no empty table and I was refusing to get into the whole were pride movement that was still lingering here. I sighed and just gave up on finding an empty table to be alone at. I chose the next best thing. I took the food off the tray and went to eat in the bathroom stall. (Its sad I know) After I ate I walked around outside.

I heard a ball coming towards me. When I caught it I realized it was a scareball. I saw a mashed up team of werewolves, vampires, were cats, goblins, and all other monsters on the field. I wound it up and pitched it back. I smiled at my self and made my way back to my locker. I spent the rest of the day doddling me playing for the Monster High Skulls.

When school was over I walked home a different route than I had to school this morning. I thought it would have been quicker. I was wrong. It took two hours to get home. By them Claws was already home from practice and dinner was ready. I groaned and walked inside to take a seat at the table.

"So Letta did you really almost pass out in Kindergrubber's class?" Clawd asked with a mouth full of ribs.

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"Holt saw the whole thing said you were a nervous wreck." He started laughing at me which made the boys laugh.

"I said shut up Clawd." I screamed while stabbing my knife into the table.

"Howletta Wolf go to your room now." My father barked at me.

I groaned and followed his command like a common dog would. I flopped on my bed and growled loudly. After a few moments of sulking I got ready for bed and drifted to sleep.


	3. He remembered my name

**Howletta POV**

I groaned as I nearly broke my alarm clock. I had unpacked it last night after I woke up from another strange dream. After I plugged it in and I set it for four thirdy so I could go for a jog around the neighborhood and back. I pushed off my covers and sat up to stretch. After I got up and dressed in some jogging clothes I ran down the stairs to grab an apple or granola bar to eat. I picked up an apple and my sport goggles so I could go for my run.

"Mom is that you?" I heard a sleepy Clawd call from the top of the stairs.

"Do I look like I am five foot seven, and still have a before children's body Clawd?" I asked sarcasm dripping like venom.

"Don't have to be rude Letta. Where ya going?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"For a run. Why are you awake at four thirdy in the morning anyway Clawd?" I asked finishing my apple.

"I heard you run down the stairs." He said while yawning.

I just nodded and went out the door. I started of just walking fast then broke out into a sprint when I pasted the Dracula house I slowed to check my time. I took a deep breath and ran around the corner and right into the snake haired man from my home ick class. Well it was more like he ran into me with his skateboard. He fell on top of me and his skateboard had landed on my arm.

"Shit." He breathed right into my ear.

I gulped and shook lightly as I tried to speak. It just came out as a squeak. I felt him laugh, his chest was pressed against mine. I pushed him off of me and sat up. He did the same but he kept his eyes closed. I tilted my head and leaned back on my arms and felt my fingers brush against something plastic. I looked over and picked them up. I moved my to my knees and put the glasses on his face.

"Um thanks. I'm Deuce." He said with a light blush across his face.

"Howletta." I said in a tiny voice as a blush spread across my own face.

I stood up and dusted myself off and continued my run with out saying goodbye. By the time I got back home it was about five in the morning and I still needed a shower. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my clothes, glasses, and shoes for me to take into the bathroom with me. I turned on the water and undressed while I waited for the water to heat up. I pulled up the tap and stepped in side of the shower and washed myself from ears to claw tipped toes.

There was a long bang on the otherside of the door. I groaned loudly and stepped out of my hot shower and dried off before putting on my clothes and wrapping up my hair. I opened the door and I was pushed out of the doorway by Nino who said something about his bladder. I rolled my eyes and went down stairs to catch up on the last bit of homework I had left.

"Lena is that my shirt?" I sighed as I heard the start of another fight between my two sisters.

"What if it is Deeni. What are you gonna do?" I smirked at Howleens remark.

"Ohh I can't stand you Lena. Why can't you wear your own clothes?" I shook my head while they kept fighting.

"Could you two please shut up. I have to study." I yelled after I had had enough.

"Shut up Howletta!" Deeni screamed from the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, put every thing in my backpack, and walked out the door while flipping her off. I barely heard her response when I slammed the door shut. I started on the walk to school early to day. I stopped at a coffee shop that was close to the school. I got a medium size cup and took small sips of the warm brown liquid while I walked the rest of the way to the schools front doorway. Today I was a little behind my schedule. I had to run to make it to my home ick class on time.

"Howletta. That is what you said your name was right?" I heard someone ask as I sat down at my seat.

I turned and saw it was the same guy who ran into to me this morning. I quickly nodded and turned my head back to the front of the class room. The same thought kept crossing my mind. Why in hell would he remember my name. That thought stayed on my mind all day long while I was in each class and even at lunch. I mean it wasn't like I didn't remember his as well but that was because he stood out. I on the other hand did not. Nothing about me could stand out.

I sighed as the final bell rang signaling that it was time to end the day and go home. I stepped out side the school and started to walk home but was stopped by the same man who had asked to make sure he had my name right. I blinked in surprise when he jumped off the back of a bench and stood in front of me. He gave me a really smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Its nice to meet you again with out running you over." He laughed, god his laugh was cute.

"Yea it is." I didn't even realize I had spoken till I heard my own voice.

"So are you walking home alone?" All I could do to answer his question was nod.

"Thats not very safe. Even if we live here with others like us the normies still like to fuck with us." He said it as if it was a well known fact.

"Well Um then would you like to walk with me? Just to be safe that is." I tried to make it sound as if I wasn't that interested in having his company.

I had failed big time. He had just nodded and smiled at me. We then procced to walk to my house. When we got there he smiled at me again and said he had enjoyed walking with me and that my scilence was like a breath of fresh air next to all of the perfumed wannnabees who usually try to get he attention. It made me wonder a bit on why he even noticed it. I just shrugged it off and contiued my nightly rutiene and soon fell asleep in my bed.


End file.
